Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire is an upcoming film that will be created by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV near the future. Plot The film takes place in Australia, where the "Vampire Rock Music Festival" is being set up near Vampire Rock, a rock formation shaped like a vampire head. There is a legend of a vampire named the Yowie Yahoo, who lives in the rock. Many people are excited for the event, but some don't think it should take place because it would anger the Yowie Yahoo. One such person is Malcolm Illiwara, even though his grandson Daniel is the manager of the contest. One night, as Malcolm and Daniel watch a sure-to-win performer named Matt Marvelous, the Yowie Yahoo appears. The Yowie Yahoo and its three vampire minions capture Matt Marvelous and take him away. Everyone is scared, and Malcolm blames the contest for what happened. Meanwhile, Scooby-Doo, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Taranee Cook, Hay Lin, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Frontier), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Serena Tsukino, Raye Hino, Amy Anderson, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, The Human Mane 5, and the Mystery Inc. have arrived in Australia for a vacation after solving the mystery of the Sea Serpent Smugglers on a cruise ship. After seeing the harbor, the gang decides to go to the outback and see the music festival (right before meeting . When they arrive, they meet the Hex Girls, (the band the gang had met before in Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost and have since become close friends with) who are the opening act. They also see Daniel, Malcolm and Daniel's partner Russell. Malcolm tries to warn Daniel about what has happened and drives off. Daniel tells them that most of the performers have left because they are too scared of the vampires. Daniel and Russell then tell them about Wildwind, a musical group who performed at the Vampire Rock Music Festival the year before. Though Wildwind put on a great performance, they only got third place. They then went into Vampire Rock to camp but were never heard from again. It is believed that the members of Wildwind - Dark Skull, Stormy Weather, and Lightning Strikes - have been turned into vampires by the Yowie Yahoo. Daniel says he does not believe it, but then Russell reminded him that the three vampires who were with the Yowie Yahoo when it kidnapped Matt Marvelous looked just like the members of Wildwind. Fred decides the best way to solve the mystery is to enter the contest as a band, in order to drive the Yowie Yahoo to capture them. Russell is skeptical, but Daniel thinks it is a good idea. The Hex Girls make them look like rock stars, and soon they are on stage. While they are practicing (but not very well), a golf cart approaches them. In it are Jasper Ridgeway, a snotty manager, and his band, the Bad Omens. They criticize the gang's playing and make them leave the stage so they can practice. Then the gang learns that Jasper was once the manager of Wildwind. Jasper says Wildwind was the greatest band he ever managed and is still haunted by their disappearance. He then complains about the head and camping, and goes back to his trailer, leaving his band to practice. The gang grows suspicious of Jasper and thinks he might have put his band up to masquerading as vampires and getting rid of all the other performers. They split up, with Fred, Velma and Daphne going to Jasper's trailer and Shaggy and Scooby staying at the food stands. At the trailer, Fred, Velma and Daphne find that Jasper has lots of mementos of Wildwind, including the band members' old stage costumes. They also wonder why Jasper did not come to his trailer, (as they have been there); when he said he was going to. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy get chased by the Wildwind Vampires but eventually lose them. They end up back at the stage, where the Bad Omens are rehearsing. There, they witness the Yowie Yahoo and the Wildwind vampires capture the Bad Omens is the same way they captured Matt Marvelous. They tell the others. Jasper is sad they are gone, but then he says he shouldn't have gone back to his trailer, when in fact he was never there at all. Fred decides that everyone should sleep at the same place, so no one gets taken. During the night, a band named Two Skinny Dudes arrives. They say they have been staying in Vampire Rock, but have not seen any. Jasper quickly forgets the Bad Omens and asks Two Skinny Dudes if they wanted him to be their manager, which makes the gang suspicious. The next day, the gang and Daniel go to see Malcolm. He explains how Wildwind was foolish to go into Vampire Rock. He also says how vampires hate the sun, cannot run over running water, and cannot be seen in a picture. Later that night, the Hex Girls start things off. However, the Yowie Yahoo and the Wildwind vampires appear and capture the Hex Girls. The crowd thinks it was an act, but the gang decides to investigate the rock. Inside, Fred, Velma and Daphne find lots of special effects equipment like fans and lights. However, they find the Wildwind vampires and get chased. Scooby and Shaggy get trapped by a group of dingoes. The sound of Fred, Velma and Daphne running scares off the Dingoes, but then the whole gang gets trapped by the vampires and the Yowie Yahoo. The gang is able to avoid them until the sun comes up. The sun reflects off Scooby-Doo's collar, which shines on the Yowie Yahoo and destroys him. However, the Wildwind vampires are not affected by the sun or running over water, and give chase to the gang. The Wildwind Vampires chase them until the gang and Daniel unleash a trap and capture the "vampires". Jasper and Daniel are confused, but the gang knows. After splashing water on the faces to get rid of the makeup, the gang shows that it was Two Skinny Dudes and Russell. Daniel and Jasper are surprised, but get even more surprised when it is shown that Skinny Dudes and Russell are really the members of Wildwind in masks. They explain how they wanted to start up their career, so they posed as dead and were planning to perform again. They used special effects to make the Yowie Yahoo and climbing equipment to fly around. When asked about the missing performers, they said they sent them away on free Great Barrier Reef Scuba diving tours. Then the Hex Girls and Malcolm show up. The Hex Girls say they were left in the Outback because they did not want the trip, but Malcolm found them. The members of Wildwind are arrested and sent to jail. Daniel realizes that since all the other bands are out of the competition, that makes Scooby and the gang the winners by default. The film ends with the gang performing to the crowd and getting their band name, the Meddling Kids, joined by the Hex Girls. Trivia *The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Frontier), Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and The Human Mane 5 will guest star in this film. *Sam, Thorn, and Queen were both voiced by Jennifer Hale. *Daniel, Carver Descartes, and King were both voiced by Phil Lamarr. *This film will be in dedicated in memory of Heather North, the original voice of Daphne Blake, who died from cardiac arrest in 2017. Transcript /Transcript}} Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes, Daniel Illiwara and King * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman * Maurice LaMarche as Salem * Cree Summer as Chloe Flan * Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle * Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Mona Marshall as Terriermon * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong, Ranamon * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon and Tommy Himi * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Jennifer Hale as Samantha, Thorn, and Queen * Katie Griffin as Alexandra, Raye/Sailor Mars * Andrea Baker as Clover * Stephanie Broschart as Britney * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred * Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Nicole Jaffe as Velma * Heather North as Daphne * Jeff Bennett as Jasper Ridgeway, Jack and Lifeguard #1 * Kevin Michael Richardson as Malcolm Illiwara, the Yowie Yahoo and the crocodile * Jane Wiedlin as Dusk * Kimberly Brooks as Luna * Michael Neill as Russell/Dark Skull and Matt Marvelous * Tom Kenny as Harry/Stormy Weathers and Barry/Lightning Strikes and Lifeguard #2 Links *Part 1: *Part 2: *Part 3: *Part 4: *Part 5: *Part 6: *Part 7: *Part 8: *Ending Credits: Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Casey Kasem Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Heather North